A Time to Grow
by pineapple dreamer
Summary: An overwhelmed and rundown Obi-Wan is still trying to learn how to be a good master to Anakin. A bit of hurt/comfort fluff. NO SLASH. I unfortunately do not own any of these characters. May be a series of oneshots if there is interest.


_Time line: A little more than a year has passed since Qui-Gon's death. Obi-Wan and his padawan learner Anakin have recently returned from settling an off-world trade dispute._

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi could not help but breath a sigh of relief as he and Anakin crossed the threshold of their living quarters. They had been away from home for almost two months; fulfilling their duties as "keepers of the peace." He was grateful to be back on Coruscant.

The long negotiations had left him exhausted; but when was he not exhausted these days? Ever since Anakin had become his padawan he had been pushed to his limits on an almost daily basis. He could not remember the last time he had been able to just relax without having to worry about his charge.

He chastised himself for these selfish thoughts. Jedi should not feel sorry for themselves. And yet, he could not squash the slight irritation that welled up as he felt the grumpy presence of Anakin enter the room behind him. He knew the boy was tired, but Obi-Wan felt beyond done in and wanted nothing more than to grab a little dinner and collapse into his bed. A battle of wills with his young padawan was not on his to do list.

After the third irritated huff from Anakin, Obi-Wan could hold his tongue no longer. "Is there something you wish to say, padawan?" he asked as he rubbed his slightly aching temple.

"You said I could go work on some droids when we got home master," he replied in a whiny voice that

made Obi-Wan's head throb.

Suppressing a sigh, he tried to think back if he had made such a promise. His perfect memory of the conversation told him that he had agreed to give Anakin time with his beloved machines...after he had rested. Obi-Wan braced himself for the oncoming argument. He would almost rather let Anakin go do as he pleased but the boy had not eaten or slept in some time; what kind of master would that make him to not make sure the boy's basic needs were met? His constant questioning of his ability to be a good master was weighing on his weary mind.

"Anakin, I'm sure you remember that I only agreed to let you spend some time with the droids after we have eaten and rested. As we have done neither and it is getting rather late you will not be going this evening." Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's frustration through the force. He was still astounded at the power of this boy's emotions every time he felt such a ripple. Another wave of exhaustion swept over him as he thought of how much this boy still needed to learn.

"I'm not tired or hungry! It's been so long since I've worked on any of my droids! Please master!"

"This matter is settled my very young padawan. We are going to have some dinner and then we are going to get some rest. You will go tomorrow after classes and spend as much time as you please-"

"This isn't fair!" Anakin huffed just as Obi-Wan knew he would.

His headache was becoming more painful with every second that this ridiculous argument continued. With his temper barely in check he said, "You must learn your place young one, arguing with me will get you no where. Once again, this matter is closed. Go get yourself cleaned up."

Thankfully Anakin seemed to finally realize that he'd lost this battle and made his way to the fresher. Obi-Wan could still feel the boy's anger through their connection. Once again his mind strayed. How he wished that Qui-Gon were here. He would've handled this situation much better he was sure. Even after a year Obi-Wan felt that he could never be a proper master for this boy, the Chosen One. His musings were interrupted by a rather nasty throb of his headache.

With yet another sigh and a longing look towards his sleeping quarters he focused on the simple task of heating up a couple of meal packs. Unfortunately, his headache coupled with the anger he could sense walking towards him in the form of his padawan had lessened his appetite considerably. Obi-Wan handed Anakin his meal and received a sullen "thank you."

"You're welcome Anakin," he replied in a voice that he hoped was warm. Obi-Wan could now sense another emotion simmering along with the anger in his padawan. It was sadness; Anakin was thinking of his mother again. Obi-Wan cursed himself for his lack of knowledge of handling this complicated boy. Most Jedi Masters would never have to deal with such a thing. If he weren't feeling as though he'd just been run over by a bantha he would have made an effort to try and cheer him. Instead they finished their dinner in silence.

Obi-Wan was feeling like a pathetic excuse of a master but he was having a hard time concentrating on

anything but his desire to lay in his nice dark room. He assumed his body was taking revenge on him for overworking himself so much these last two months. The pain throbbing behind his tired eyes was becoming unbearable. A small groan escaped him as he tried to knead away some of the pain.

"Master? Are you okay?" Anakin was staring at him from across the table with a bit of concern on his young face.

"I'm alright, just tired," Obi-Wan said somewhat untruthfully. To his chagrin he felt Anakin's frustration mount again.

"I know you're lying master. Why don't you ever tell me anything?" he asked with a look that could only be called a pout.

Anakin's angry questioning seemed to make his master's headache even worse. Obi-Wan looked at him through partially closed lids and said, "It is my place to decide what you need to know my padawan. Please try to control your emotions."

Obi-Wan stood slowly from their small kitchen table. To his horror the pounding behind his eyes worsened and he felt himself swaying where he stood. He thought he was going to fall flat on his face but suddenly he felt small hands guiding him to the couch. He collapsed onto it gratefully as he held his head in hands, willing the world to stop spinning so fast.

"Master?" Obi-Wan barely heard the small, scared voice of Anakin. He could feel the concern the boy had for him and also fear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Anakin," he said weakly.

"Are you okay now?" his padawan asked quietly.

"My head is aching terribly I'm afraid," Obi-Wan admitted finally. "It's nothing serious, I just need to get some rest."

To Obi-Wan's surprise he saw that Anakin had a small smile on his face. "Was that so hard to admit master? Please don't keep it from me when you are not well." he added. "You wouldn't want me to do so."

Sometimes Anakin seemed so much older to Obi-Wan, and this was one of those times. "You are right padawan, and I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan felt so exhausted that he was about to curl up on the too small couch and claim the sleep that he so desperately needed. Anakin seemed to know what he was thinking, "No master, you need to sleep in your own bed. I can help you in there if you need."

Obi-Wan was about to object but he felt dizziness come upon him after he made it to his feet. Slowly, he and his padawan made it to his blessedly cool, dark room. He collapsed fully dressed onto his bed, reveling in the comfort it provided to his exhausted body. As he hovered on the edge of sleep he felt his boots being pulled off and a few seconds later, a cool cloth was placed on his aching brow.

He felt a warmth surge through the force that soothed his weary mind and pushed him further towards sleep. Sleepily he said, "Thank you my padawan," and heard the softly spoken, "You're welcome master," as Anakin left him to rest in the warm cocoon of the force.

Obi-Wan woke up the next morning feeling more rested than he had in weeks. He also felt a happiness in his heart that he had not felt in too long. He was for once filled with a hope that he and Anakin would be just fine. With his heart and mind lightened, he made his way out to greet his padawan and whatever the day might bring.

The End.


End file.
